The high output wind generator turbines in current operation today require tall expensive structures to access the areas of highest wind conditions and to provide the space needed for the large turbine blades to operate. Also many miles of power transmission lines, roads, and support structures for the transmission lines are required to be built and maintained to connect to the nation's power grid for utilization of the electrical power. Of the total sweep area of these giant turbine propellers, most of the wind (air) passes through without contacting the turbine blades thus with low efficiency. The above results in a very high cost to power ratio. The impulse wind machine can be built close to the ground less than 30 feet high thus minimizing structural requirements compared to that required for the expensive towers. The impulse wind machines cant be built in urban and rural areas with reasonable access to power transmission lines thus minimizing the cost of power transmission. The impulse wind machine will utilize the available wind energy with greater efficiency than do the propeller machines.